Muffin Flame
The Muffin Flame, previously known as the Muffin Supreme, is a OS, released by Muffin. Sony Antarctica and Sony Games Fun helped with the hardware and software issues, along with the new Muffin Fire browser, and the Mozilla Thundertern. It was announced on 25th December, 2008, and released on the 3rd August, 2009, in all nations. It's been some time since Muffin released the lastet version, the Muffin 2.3, which was released in 2004. Muffin Flame is set to compete against Doors 7.0. History Muffin was behind the market in OSes. Penguin OS and Icebuntu had released the latest versions, Doors was developing Doors 7.0, and Peach OS Z was still the best OS in the market. Muffin 2.3 was way outdated, being one of the most outdated computers. Muffin had planned the Muffin 3.1, but it was cut due to the making of the PS3. Then, on Christmas Day, Sony Antarctica annnounsed something special... Hello there! We have something from our friends, Muffin. They're making a new OS, one set to beat Doors 7.0 at it's own game- the Muffin Flame. Alongside with a new web browser that Muffin is developing, we at Sony Antarctica and Sony Computer Fun, we shall sort out hardware and software issues, along with the web browser. A messgae from the CEO of Muffin to Micro Hard and Soft and Doors: Doors 7.0 is UBBER PHAIL! --Sony Antarctica Sony Antarctica continued updating info about the new OS. They created a PengTube account called the "Sony Muffin Flame", which showed video updates. One showed the testing of the OS, and the new browser, the Muffin Fire. Then, Sony Antarctica annoused something special on the 1st August... The Muffin Flame is coming! The new Muffin Flame will be released in all nations on August 3rd! We've just finished the last software issues. Sony Computer Fun had just told us of a game they've put on, called "Wack-A-Gate". We tested it out, and we enjoyed it! We just need to deliver the Muffin Flames to the UTR, Free Republics, and independant nations. --Sony Antarctica The OS was released two days later. Useage Enterprizes The use in companies is low, due to the limited capibilities. Sony Antarctica and Subsidiary Sony companies have a stock of them. It's the standard for sony. Home Use Home use is the most common, due to the features. Versions * Company-- The version for companies. ** Enterprize-- Enterprize is set to be released soon. ** Sony-- A version exclusive to Sony Antartica. * Home Basic-- The version for the house. ** Home Lite-- A upgraded version for the house. ** Home Pro-- A upgraded version for the house. ** Home Elite-- Another upgraded version. * Agent-- A version exclusive to spy agencies. Critism The Gizmo Show rated it 8-10 stars, due to the good home usesage, and software capibilities. Enterprize Advise rated it 4/10, due to the limited capibilites for companies. Sony Antarctica quoted that "It's the new Peach OS Z! Great work, team!" Trivia * Muffin Flame is popular among users. Category:Operating Systems